El Final
by kuroko22
Summary: Mi version Yaoi del final de Vampire Kingth. KanamexZero. y un mini KanameZeroo


**Bueno este es un pequeño one shot que se me ocurio en una noche de desvelo.**

**Espero lo disfruten, este es mi primer One Shot. **

**Ojala les guste.**

* * *

Parada frente a aquella chimenea donde momentos antes había dejado caer su propio corazón, una figura con oscuro cabello castaño se alzaba.

Orgullosa.

Tranquila.

Solitaria.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo.

El olor de la sangre de cazadores muriendo.

El sonido de los vampiros nobles de la clase nocturna tratando de ayudarlos.

La asfixiante presencia de purasangres en busca de muerte y tormento.

A pesar de que la pareja de castaños escuchaba todo eso, lo ignoraba y se contemplaban uno al otro.

—¿Por qué?...—Hablo una segunda figura tan bien con el cabello oscuro y castaño. Con un tono lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

—Es lo correcto. Es lo único que se me ocurrió para redimir el daño que he causado. A ti, a él, mi existencia no ha traído nada sino solo dolor a ustedes dos…—hablo la primera figura dándole la espalada a la otra, con sus orbes vino centrados en el fuego que consumía su corazón.

—No hables de ese modo…—susurro la segunda figura mientras con pasos lentos se acercaba a la otra persona del lugar—…Tú no tienes nada que redimir. Al menos yo…entiendo tus acciones, ambos somos hermanos…ambos somos Kuran y si hay alguien en este planeta que te entiende y que no te culpa de nada soy yo…

—Tú siempre has sido amable conmigo, a pesar de que no lo merecía, no sabes cuantas veces tu sonrisa me ha salvado, pero….me pregunto, ¿Cuándo fue que aquella sonrisa que siempre ame comenzó a parecerme falsa? He sabido desde hace mucho tiempo que tu corazón ya no me pertenecía solo a mí….—las orbes vino se cerraron un momento, y una pequeña mueca de dolor estropeo aquel terso y hermoso rostro—….cerré mis ojos ante el brillo de ustedes dos…a pesar de que sabía que yo no sería suficiente para hacerte completamente feliz. Me negué a aceptarlo, y con ello provoque tu propio sufrimiento. Alejándote de la personas que amas, solo por mi propia felicidad. Eso fue cruel y egoísta de mi parte o…¿o no lo crees así….Zero?

Lentamente, las dos figuras se voltearon hacia la tercera persona, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Un bello chico de mirada amatista y cabello bañado con la luz de la luna. Contemplaba a la pareja de castaños frente a sus orbes.

Una chica, pequeña y triste.

Y un chico, alto y fuerte, con una mirada de eterna serenidad y melancolía.

—No es posible tu….—hablo el albino con una mirada llena de incredulidad, pero cuando reparo en lo que pasaba. En la situación en la que se encontraban, cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a aceptar el desenlace de esa tragedia—….¡Esto, no debería haber sucedido!...—Negó. Sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer aquella persona, solo traería dolor y tristeza a….

—Tu corazón…—susurro la segunda figura ya frente a la primera, llevando su mano extendida hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho de ser que acababa de aventar su propio corazón.

—Mi corazón, en estos momentos se encuentra en la fundición, derritiéndose y regenerándose, repetidamente, incluso para alguien como yo hacer crecer otro corazón…es imposible…—su voz era monótona y con una tranquilidad que venía por el simple hecho de saber que lo acababa de hacer era lo correcto.

—¡Aun hay tiempo! Aun podemos salvarlo…

¿Quién lo dijo? Era imposible saberlo, pero el sentimiento que cargaban aquellas palabras era real e intenso.

Más la solitaria figura castaña, sabía que era inútil.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Mi corazón ya se encuentra dentro del horno. Pronto este cuerpo dejara de moverse y "yo" continuare existiendo dentro de numerosas armas….—sabia que sus palabras solo le causaban dolor a aquella persona que era su todo. Pero no podía detenerse, las cosas debían aceptarse como son.

—No…yo no quería esto para ti…—susurro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a aquella persona que significo su todo durante mucho tiempo—…Esto es mi culpa. Mi existencia solo trae dolor a ti a Zero, si yo no hubiera existido, si tan solo no hubiese nacido….

Finas lágrimas recorrían en aquel rostro. Hermosas y cristalinas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del poseedor de las orbes vino.

—Por favor no digas eso. No hables como si yo no hubiera sido feliz a tu lado. Todo lo que tú me dado, ¿sabes cuánto yo lo amo? —con su pálida mano limpio las lagrimas de aquella persona, mientras sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle.

Su tiempo en este mundo….se estaba acabando.

—Durante mucho tiempo tú fuiste mi única fuente de calor, el único rayo de luz que alumbraba mi camino, y cuando mis recuerdos regresaron de aquel triste y trágico pasado yo…—ahora ambos castaños estaban abrazados en el suelo, aferrándose el uno al otro, mientras la mirada amatista llena de tristeza no se despejaba de la escena—... a pesar de saber que tu corazón dejo de pertenecerme solo a mí, no pude dejar de rendirme ante mi propio deseo y egoísmo, y te oblígale a hacer muchas cosas irrazonables y crueles. Provocando el proceso, la muerte de aquella sonrisa que nacía desde el fondo de tu habitación…

—Kaname….—fue el susurro impreso en una infinidad de sentimiento, de puro amor y tristeza, de una voz rota y torturada.

—No me arrepiento del tiempo que pase contigo no de las decisiones que tome, pero….— y las orbes vino chocaron contra las tormentosas y tristes amatistas que eran testigos silenciosos de aquella escena—…pero debo redimirme…De todos los pecados que he cometido…—su mirada jamás abandono la de Zero, que solo contemplaba en silencio—…lo comprendes ¿Cierto? Justo en este momento….

—Si…—Interrumpió el ultimo Kiryuu, provocando que dos pares de orbes vino se centrara en su persona—….seguramente. La gente de afuera. Debe estar sacrificándose. Seguramente en vano…por tu causa…Tienes razón. Eres cruel y egoísta, justo como un Kuran. Justo como un vampiro…

—Así es…—acepto con total calma las acusaciones de aquella triste y bella criatura—…por eso Kaname. No pierdas tu tiempo intentando detenerme. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer…—Yuuki Kuran hablo mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de hombre que compartía su sangre y apellido.

—Yuuki…—a pesar de que ella era mucho más pequeña que su propia persona, Kaname no podía evitar tener la sensación de que era su hermana lo que lo sostenía y no al revés— Me es difícil el entender un mundo si tu voz. A pesar de que no quiero aceptarlo…..

—Kaname. Yo no estoy triste…—con su brazos llevo la cabeza del castaño hacia su pecho y lo rodeo amorosa y maternalmente—…Porque sé que al final de mi vida yo…he podido ver la luz que tu siempre quisiste para mi….

—Bloody Rose está muriendo…—Hablo de improviso Zero, mirando como su arma empezaba a agrietarse y a desaparecer en sus manos— Debo agradecerte y como cazador lo hago Yuuki. Pero sin embargo. No puedo perdonarte. Por el dolor y la tristeza que le estas causando a Kaname. Lo sabes…—Su mirada amatistas se centro en aquella chica que pensó amar alguna vez.

—Está bien. Zero, yo lo sé…—la castaña extendió una de sus manos para agarrar suavemente el brazo del cazador y atraerlo junto a ella y su hermano, luego como pudo abrazo a ambos. Con la cabeza de Kaname en su pecho, y con su otro brazo rodeando el contorno de la cintura de Zero—…Mi propio egoísmo, me obligo a mantener mis ojos cerrados ante el resplandor que ustedes creaban, pero he logrado comprender. Que ustedes dos deben estar juntos. Les hice mucho daño al tratar de separarlos, me doy cuenta, y aunque sé que Zero jamás me perdonara, al menos sé que una pequeña parte de mi estará contigo, aunque sea al menos como tu arma…En estos momentos. Lo que más deseo es…Que ustedes dos estén juntos….

Y con aquellas últimas palabras, las orbes de Yuuki Kuran se cerraron, esta vez para ya no abrirse nunca más.

—Yuuki…—susurro Kaname, con la voz rota por la tristeza que lo inundaba.

Cuando ambos se fijaron bien la chica, pudieron contemplar la sonrisa, sincera y brillante que adornaba aquel rostro.

Y luego el cuerpo de Yuuki desapareció en cientos de miles y brillantes luces plateadas.

Como pequeña hadas danzando al rededor de ambos jóvenes. La chica Kuran se despidió de los amantes que tenían toda la eternidad, para amarse el uno al otro.

0000000

**Tiempo después.**

Wakawa Sayori, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que conoció a Yuuki Kuran. Cross en aquel momento. Acostumbrada como estaba a un mundo en donde las personas se utilizaban la una a la otra, conocer a aquella chica torpe y alegre fue como una refrescante bebida en medio de un día caluroso.

Su mundo se centraba solo en la hipocresía, soberbia, frialdad y el desamor que las personas, llenas de ambición y egoísmo eran capaces de sentir.

Su mundo no era el mejor, pero era el suyo, cosas como el amor, la tristeza, soledad o el sufrimiento, ella no lo conocía.

Al menos no lo conocía hasta que conoció a Yuuki.

O más específicamente, hasta que conoció a los dos chicos que la protegían.

Sayori recordaba perfectamente el día en que vio por primera vez a Yuuki Cross, Kuran Kaname y Kiryuu Zero juntos con sus propios ojos.

Recordaba que. A pesar de que nunca lo había sentido en carne propia, logro identificar aquellos profundos e intensos sentimientos que escondían aquellos ojos ajenos a los suyos.

Recordaba el amor puro e inocente que Yuuki profesaba hacia la persona llamada Kaname.

Recordaba la soledad que parecía permanente en las orbes vino de Kaname y como esa soledad parecía disminuir cada vez el joven contemplaba, no a Yuuki, sino al hermano adoptivo de esta, a Zero.

Recordaba la tristeza en la mirada de Zero cada vez miraba juntos a Yuuki y Kaname. Y como pensando que nadie se daría cuenta, su mirada amatista seguía cada movimiento del castaño mayor. Pero no lo seguía con malicia y sospecha sino más bien con una gran intensidad, como queriendo memorizar cada pequeño detalle de Kaname.

Por supuesto que Sayori recordaba la primera vez que se junto con aquellos tres. Ya que en aquel momento fue cuando pensó también que quizás Yuuki Cross no era tan inocente como pensó al inicio.

Yuuki no era inocente en lo absoluto. Si era capaz de provocar que el dolor se reflejara en las orbes vino. Y tampoco podía ser inocente si lograba que las amatistas fueran poseídas por la tristeza.

Pero a pesar de saber que la chica que fue su amiga durante tanto tiempo no era lo que aparentaba.

Yuuki Cross o Yuuki Kuran como sea que se llame, fue y siempre será su mejor amiga.

Y es por eso que en ese momento se encontraba caminando por aquel lúgubre pasillo, hacia el lugar en donde su mejor amiga murió.

No existía tumba para visitar a su amiga, así que iría al último lugar en donde ella estuvo viva. Y se despediría de Yuuki, su compañera y más querida amiga.

Solo que ella jamás pensó que la habitación que tenía planeado visitar ya estuviera siendo ocupada por otras dos personas, las cuales conocía muy bien.

Aquellos dos hermosos seres eran imposibles.

—Ya han pasado dos meses Kaname….¿Hasta cuando piensas estar aquí?—A pesar de cómo sus palabras podrían sonar, la voz de Zero era suave y tranquila, pero aun así cargadas de genuina preocupación.

Kaname no respondió, él solo continuaba parado, en el punto exacto en donde Yuuki había estado por última vez, observando el horno que destruyo el corazón de la castaña.

Aquel era un intimo momento entre aquellos dos seres, y Sayori no sabía si irse o que. Pero luego recordó que ella había venido a despedirse de su amiga, y fue aquel pensamiento que marco su decisión al final.

Aunque nunca espero que al momento dio un paso dentro en aquella habitación…..

Todo sucedió en el intervalo de un segundo. En lo que le toma a una persona respirar. Tan rápido que Sayori nunca supo lo que paso hasta que ya todo había terminado.

En el momento en que Wakawa Sayori dio un paso al interior de la habitación, una cabeza plateada se volteo hacia ella y unos hermosos ojos amatista se centraron en su persona.

Pero las amatistas no estuvieron por mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente, en un parpadeo las amatistas cambiaron para convertirse en unos profundos e intensos rubís.

Hermosos y letales rubís en los cuales Sayori había quedado hipnotizada.

Profundas, brillantes y letales orbes en los cuales solo se podía distinguir un sentimiento.

_Sed…._

_Hambre…._

Con una fuerza de la cual Sayori no sabía era posible sentir.

El chica solo pudo hacer un grito ahogado cuando inesperadamente Zero se precipito hacia ella.

Con sus ojos rojos.

Con sus garras extendidas.

Y con sus colmillos listos para morder.

Y a pesar de toda aquella muestra de salvajismo, Kiryuu Zero lucia completamente hermoso.

Como un hermoso ángel que estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida en ese momento.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando el agarre y la mordida del peli plata.

Pero esta jamás llego…

De hecho en su lugar…

—Wakawa-san. Le recomendaría que se aleje. Al parecer Zero no tiene mucho control en si mismo en este momento…—La melodiosos y armónica voz de Kuran Kaname provoco que la chica abriera los ojos.

Fue fácil para Sayori comprender lo que había pasado.

Fue fácil saber para ella que Kaname había usado su velocidad vampírica para interponerse entre ella y el peli plata.

A pesar de que no lo vio. Pudo perfectamente imaginarse a Kaname tomando a Zero de la cintura para detenerlo. Como en cámara lente ella claramente tenia la imagen en su cabeza de ambos chicos cayendo al suelo por el impacto de sus cuerpos al chocar.

Kaname había caído de espaldas sobre el suelo. Con Zero encima de su cuerpo y en medio de sus piernas.

Kaname no se había volteado a verla cuando le hablo. Sayori lo noto.

En su lugar mantenía su mirada borgoña centrada en el chico sobre su cuerpo.

Y no digo absolutamente nada. Ni exclamo ni un poco cuando los colmillos de Zero se incrustaron en su cuello.

Y si su expresión decía algo. Entonces esta le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Kuran Kaname disfrutaba de la mordida que estaba recibiendo de Kiryuu Zero.

Y Sayori lo noto. Al ver como la expresión de soledad y dolor se había ido del rostro del castaño, para ser reemplazada por una de ternura y amor.

Eran tan profundos aquellos sentimientos que la chica sentía que se ahogaría en ellos.

Ignorando a su muda y sorprendida espectador. Kaname le dio toda su atención al chico que bebía de él. Su mano acariciaba con dulzura aquellos suaves y sedosos cabellos bañados con los rayos de la luna.

Que Zero bebiera todo de él si quería.

Porque todo Kaname le pertenecía a ese chico platinado.

Así como todo Zero le pertenecía a Kaname.

—Kaname…—susurro el albino una vez dejo de beber del castaño.

Cuando Zero se incorporo y le hizo frente al castaño. Este sintió que su corazón dio una peligrosa opresión a su pecho a causa de la dolorosa, melancólica y aun así hermosa imagen del último Kiryuu.

Gruesas y perladas lágrimas nacían de aquellas joyas amatistas. Tristes lágrimas cual perlas que solo lograban que las amatistas brillaran más intensamente.

Aquellos labios que él había probado tantas veces en el pasado. Estaban manchados con sangre, su sangre.

Tal hermosa y pecaminosa criatura que sabía solo le pertenecía solo a él.

—Mi garganta esta tan seca…Kaname…Siento como si no hubiera bebido durante cientos de años…¡Tan seca!—Las lagrimas de Zero no paraban y Kaname sabía era el culpable de aquello.

—Zero…En tiendo. Bebe hasta saciarte….y cuando termines bebe algunas tabletas de sangre…—hablo Kaname dándole permiso al joven sobre él a que bebiera.

Y Zero lo hizo. Enterró sus colmillos suavemente en el cuello del castaño.

_BUM…BUM…BUM…_

—Zero….Tu cuerpo….

Las palabras de Kaname quedaron atascadas en su garganta, cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron el sonido del corazón de una cuarta persona.

Aquellos latidos no le pertenecían a Sayori. Que los contemplaba en silencio porque se había quedado paralizada con sus acciones.

Tampoco le pertenecía a Zero que ya había dejado de llorar, para centrar su mirada en su vientre en donde acariciaba con una de sus manos.

Tampoco le pertenecía a Kaname que una vez reparo en lo que significaba aquellos latidos se unió al peli plata a acariciar aquel vientre con infinito amor y ternura.

—En mi cuerpo…Hay otro latido—dijo el albino mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre—…En mi interior llevo el hijo del ser que nunca pensé amar. Pero que sin embargo lo amo con todo lo que tengo. Por eso Kaname regresa con nosotros. Por favor deja de pensar en el pasado. Yuuki ya no está y nos toca a nosotros ser feliz. Por nosotros por ella y por sobre todo….por esta personita que pronto estará a nuestro lado…—la mirada de Zero, clara y suave jamás dejo la borgoña, serena de Kaname.

—No importa que…Yo siempre te amare Zero….—fue todo lo que dijo Kaname mientras con sus manos acunaba aquel terso rostro y lo acercaba al suyo propio.

Fue un dulce beso el que se dieron aquellos dos.

Lleno de ternura. De amor y sobre todo de felicidad.

Zero se aferraba a la espalda de Kaname con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Kaname había rodeado con sus brazos aquel delgado y frágil cuerpo, con una de sus manos acariciando en todo momento el vientre de su Zero. Su pareja para toda la eternidad.

Aquella fue la última imagen que Wakawa Satori tubo de esos dos seres. Fue la última vez que los vio.

Fue poco tiempo después que se entero de que Kiryuu Zero en realidad era un doncel. Un hombre capaz de concebir cuando su pareja elegida es la correcta.

También le informaron que la razón por la que el ex humano la había atacado era que los donceles cuando estaban en estado, tendían a tener el triple de sed y hambre ya que todas sus energías se las llevaba el hijo en su interior.

Al final le dijeron que el tiempo en que dura un embarazo doncel, abarcaba los tres o cinco años. Y como el bebé era de un sangre pura era probable que el embarazo de Zero durara los cinco años. Ya que los niños sangre pura tendían a tardas más en su desarrollo. Ya que su poder bruto siempre era inmenso.

Todo esto le fue dicho por Ruka Soune en presencia del director Cross, Yagari y los demás miembros de la antigua clase nocturna.

**0000000000**

**Cinco años después.**

Se habían reunido para conmemorar la muerte de la princesa sangre pura Yuuki Kuran. La idea había sido de Cross y ellos no habían tenido el corazón o el valor para negarle algo a aquel extraño hombre.

Bueno…ni siquiera Yagari podía negarle algo a Cross cuando este lo atacaba con su carita de gatito buscado un hogar.

La clase nocturna al completo más Sayori estaban reunidos mientras charlaban y contaban anécdotas de sus recuerdos de la chica castaña.

—Bueno, quitando todo a un lado…Yori-chan si que se convirtió en una hermosa mujer capaz de competir contra cualquier vampiresa…—hablo de pronto Takuma con su siempre presente eterna sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Usted cree, Takuma-san?...—hablo un tanto apenada la chica, ahora toda una mujer.

Wakawa Sayori, había cambiado durante esos años. Ahora era una mujer con una madurez que solo realzaba su frágil belleza aun más. Su cabello había crecido y ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Y su rostro era enmarcado por mechones delgados de cabello caoba claro.

—¡Takuma! ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Hermosa esta chica? ¡Por favor!...—a pesar de las negaciones de Hababusa Aidou el sonrojo en sus mejillas era notorio para todos.

—Ohhh…No sabía que Aidou-san era un tsundere. ¿Tu si, Shiki?...—molesto Rima.

—Tienes razón Rima…él es todo un Tsundere…—acordó el pelirrojo Shiki.

—¡oigan ustedes dejen de hablar de mi así como así!...

—Entonces admite que Wakawa-san es hermosa~ ….—exigió con petulancia el pelirrojo.

—….Ahora que lo pienso…Kaname-sama ya se tardo…¿Seguro que va a venir?...—Desvió completamente el tema el rubio oji azul.

"_Definitivamente cambio el tema a propósito" _ fueron los pensamientos en común de todos los presentes.

Fue como si con nombrarle lo invocaran ya que, la puerta se abrió para revelar la alta e imponente figura del Rey de los vampiros.

—Me disculpo por el retraso…—hablo con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo y modulado.

Kuran Kaname no había cambiado ni un poco durante este tiempo. Los mismos ojos. La misma expresión serena y perenne de siempre.

El único cambio marcado era quizás su cabello ahora más largo. Casi tan largo como una vez Rido lo había tenido.

Vestido con un largo abrigo negro y pantalones del mismo color. El castaño rápidamente centro su atención en su persona.

Cuando Aidou Y Ruka intentaron saludarlo con efusividad el castaño los detuvo llevándose un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio.

Luego el castaño se hizo a un lado para revelar a su acompañante y la razón por la que el purasangre le había pedido silencio a los nobles.

Kiryuu Zero apareció tras Kaname. Con su cabello tan largo como lo había tenido Ichiru en el pasado.

Fue como si de repente los hubieran llevado al pasado y tener frente a ellos al menor de los gemelos Kiryuu. Pero sabía que a quien tenían enfrente era Zero. Zero y nadie más.

Pero si ver a la copia de Ichiru en Zero fue una sorpresa para ellos.

El pequeño bulto en los brazos del ex humano fue toda una revelación para sus mentes.

Los labios de albino se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa cuando noto la mirada de todos en el bulto en sus brazos.

Con lentitud y amor destapo el cuerpecito que era abrigado por las mantas para revelar una mata de cabello castaño y luego una pequeña y linda carita de bebe.

—Permítanme presentarles a….Naroka Kuran-Kiryuu….—hablo el albino mientras una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras llevaba su mejilla para reposar en la cabecita de su hijo.

Unos adormecidos orbes amatistas contemplaron a los nobles y cazadores de la habitación.

—Kyaaa! Yagari ¡Somos abuelos! ¿No estás feliz?...—toda respuesta que Cross recibió fue el gruñido de un desmayado Yagari—…etto..¡¿y tu Kaito-kun?! ¡Ahora eres tío! ¡No estás feliz por tu hermanito menor!?...—Y Como respuesta solo recibió una aura oscura y planes para un asesinato hacia cierto sangre pura castaño, corrompedor de menores.

—AHHH! Es idéntico a Kaname-sama….—Exclamo Aidou contemplando como bobo al bebé en los brazos de Zero.

—Tiene la misma Expresión de indiferencia de Shiki ¡Son familia!—Grito con toda la felicidad de la que es capaz Takuma.

Todos los nobles se habían reunido para admirar al pequeño en brazos del peli plata.

Luego Kaname se acerco a aquellos seres que le pertenecían y no se necesito que dijera nada para que los demás se apartaran de su paso y guardaran silencio.

El castaño se detuvo a menos de un metro de sus dos amores.

—El causante que provoco que Zero casi me drenara en estos cinco años no eres otro más que tu…—fue lo que dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Había levantado su mano para acariciar la cabecita de su hijo pero, se detuvo de su objetivo cuando las pequeñas manitas del bebé se aferraron a uno de sus dedos.

Las somnolientas amatistas del pequeño se centraron en el castaño. Y a pesar de que solo era un recién nacido, Kaname sintió que su pequeño le decía con su mirada cuanto lo quería como si padre y familia.

Y el castaño sonrió de corazón. Ahí sin importarle que tuvieran público.

Al ver la sonrisa de su pareja Zero también sonrió. Sus ojos suavemente se cerraron y un con su mejilla en la cabeza de su hijo, una sonrisa solo dedicada para Kaname y ahora para Noroka.

Y los nobles fueron testigos de aquel momento íntimo y lleno de amor de aquella familia.

Una familia que tuvo que pasar por duros momentos para encontrar la felicidad.

A pesar del dolor, engaño, soledad, la tragedia y la tristeza de sus pasados.

Kuran Kaname y Kiryuu Zero lograron ser felices.

**0000000**

Sus suaves y elegantes pisadas muy propias de su persona, eran totalmente imperceptible para cualquier otro.

Con una tranquila expresión un castaño se encaminaba hacia su habitación luego de un día de tratar con nobles y cazadores.

A pesar de que ahora había paz entre ambos. Aun existían muchas trabas y problemas que solucionar.

Pero esos problemas los dejaría para más tarde. Ahora solo había una cosa que quería hacer.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación la imagen más encantadora fue lo que le recibió.

El peli plateado al que amaba con todo su ser estaba dormido, con una camisa de seda en manga larga color blanca y unos pantalones negros sin zapatos. Su cabello tapaba la mitad de su rostro al estar dormido sobre uno de sus costados. Parecía un ángel, dulce y tranquilo. Y la encantadora imagen solo aumentaba con el bebé al lado del menor.

¿Desde cuándo merecía un vampiro como él tener encerrados en su habitación y en su corazón a dos hermosos ángeles como aquellos dos?

Kaname no lo sabía y no tenía intención alguna en averiguarlo.

Kuran Kaname le regalo una bella sonrisa a la tierna imagen. Luego se acerco a la cama para encontrarse con la sorpresa del bebé despierto y jugando con el cabello del durmiente.

—Naroka deja a tu madre descansar —Le tomo con suavidad y le cargo amorosamente.

El bebe le sonrió y se sostuvo con fuerza al pura sangre cuando este le tomo e hizo lugar sobre la cama para sentarse y recostar su espalda del cabecero.  
Kaname se soltó un poco la corbata y el pequeño comenzó a jugar con eso.

—¿Te gusta el rojo? —Jugo quitándole la corbata.

El bebe haciendo un puchero volvió a tomarla y a jalar de ella pero el padre seguía manteniéndola fuera del alcance.

—Deja de hacerle eso, no le gusta —Comento una voz soñolienta a su lado.

—Solo es un juego —Acaricio el cabello del ya despierto Zero, provocando que este ronroneara de afecto.

—Me quede dormido otra vez…¿Porque no me despertaste?—Su voz somnolienta no tenía ni una pizca de reproche y sus ojos involuntariamente se empezaron a cerrar nuevamente.

—Necesitabas descansar. De hecho aun lo necesitas as que….duerme…—y para evitar que el chico le contradiga utilizo sus poderes para volver a dormir a dueño de su corazón.

Zero se durmió sin poner resistencia bajo la amorosa mirada de Kaname.

—Vamos Naroka dejemos dormir a tu madre….—con cuidad el vampiro mayor se levanto de la cama.

El bebé frunció graciosamente su ceño mientras su mirada amatista viajaba de su padre hacia su madre. Él no quería alejarse de su dormida madre. Él debía cuidarla. Debía proteger al ángel peli plateado de su padre y suyo propio.

Kaname logro adivinar perfectamente el significado de aquel ceño en su hijo. Y solo pudo evitar sonreír divertido y con afecto, al leer los pensamientos en aquellas jóvenes amatistas.

—Así que…eres muy protector con tu madre ¿Eh?...No te preocupes Zero estará bien. Pero debemos dejarlo descansar y cuando despiertes podrás ser su guardián y protector todo lo que quieres ¿Si?...—sus palabras al parecer fueron aceptadas por el bebé que con una última mirada al durmiente, procedió a recostar su cabecita en el fuerte pecho de su padre y dejo que este lo sacara de la habitación.

Kaname aun con la sonrisa divertida en su rostro no pudo sino preguntarse si en el futuro, no tendría que pelearse con su propio hijo por el afecto de Zero.

Al parecer tanto Naroka como Kaname amaban a Zero. Y lo querían solo para ellos.

Bueno cuando el heredero Kuran-Kiryuu creciera sería divertido ver como este se peleaba con el padre por el amor y afecto de la madre.

00000

Cuando Zero despertó nuevamente se encontraba solo en la habitación. No se asusto puesto que podía sentir la presencia de su pareja e hijo cerca.

Estirándose con gusto tal gatito mimado, el albino se bajo de la cama y se dirigió, descalzo y todo a buscar a su familia.

Y la encontró.

Su hijo y pareja protagonizando un cuadro que Zero sabía jamás olvidaría.

Las largas piernas de Kaname se ocupaban de mover la mecedora en la que estaba sentado. La cabecita castaña de Noroka estaba descansando cómodamente en el fuerte hombro de su padre, sus ojos cerraros y dormido profundamente.

Kaname también tenía los ojos cerraros, con sus brazos acunando protectoramente el cuerpecito de su hijo, y con una pequeña, relajada y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Las hojas de cerezo caían sobre ambos suavemente tal cual copos de nieve. Y los rayos del sol, solo acunaban y protegían a aquellas criaturas sin importarle que estas fueran de la noche.

Un cuadro perfecto de amor y felicidad que Zero sabía jamás abandonaría su corazón.

Así como el amor que profesaba hacia Kuran Kaname.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Para que no hay dudas.**

**en la parte:**

**_—Kaname….—fue el susurro impreso en una infinidad de sentimiento, de puro amor y tristeza, de una voz rota y torturada._**

**De hecho fue Zero el que hablo. No mas se los aclaro para que no haya dudas ni preguntas luego.**

**Bueno...etto...**

**¿Revews?**


End file.
